Free Candy !
by Mrs. Crowley
Summary: C'est Halloween au Sanctuaire. Aiolia, Aiolos et Saga vont en ville pour faire la fête. Mais une fois débarrassé d'Aiolia, Aiolos décide de profiter de la soirée pour s'occuper personnellement de Saga. Yaoi, Lemon, One-shot complet.  Aiolos x Saga


**Titre :** Free candy !

**Auteur :** Mrs. Crowley

**Personnages :** Aiolos, Saga et Aiolia

**Genre :** Romance

**Rating :** M (Yaoi/Lemon)

**Résumé : **Halloween débarque en Grèce. Naturellement, Aiolia veut faire la fête et surtout, récolter des tonnes de bonbons. Aiolos se résout à l'emmener en ville pour faire du porte à porte. Malgré lui, Saga se retrouve de la partie et il s'interroge sur sa présence ici. Pourquoi Aiolos l'a-t-il invité ?

**Free candy !**

Je ne savais pas comment tu avais fait pour me convaincre de sortir avec vous deux mais tu avais bien réussi ton coup. Ton sourire étincelant avait du me faire craquer. Il me faisait toujours le même effet. Dès que tu souriais, je n'arrivais pas à te dire non.

C'était ainsi. C'était ton pouvoir magique. Ta force ultime. A se demander pourquoi tu étais devenu un chevalier. Tu n'avais pas besoin d'une armure. Tu n'avais pas à te battre. Il te suffisait de sourire et tu pourrais vaincre n'importe qui.

Et, encore une fois, tu m'avais ensorcelé. Oh, je ne t'en voulais nullement. Je ne t'en voulais jamais quand tu utilisais cette technique pour me faire faire tout ce que tu voulais. J'étais docile entre tes mains. J'étais à toi. Ton esclave.

Et nous voilà, sur le chemin escarpé qui menait à la ville. Ton frère avait pris la place du milieu, m'empêchant ainsi d'être près de toi, alors que tu n'étais qu'à quelques centimètres de moi. Tu étais à portée de main et pourtant…

Ton frère avait formé un rempart entre nous. Il ne l'avait pas fait volontairement. Il était si jeune. Certes, il était jaloux de notre amitié, je le savais. Combien de fois avait-il dit que c'était injuste ? Qu'il fallait que tu t'occupes de lui, ton frère, et pas de moi ?

Néanmoins, le petit m'aimait. Je le sentais bien au fond de lui. N'était-il pas en train de me tenir la main alors que nous descendions le long de la route sablonneuse ? Il avait pris la tienne aussi. J'aurais tant voulu être à sa place.

Pour prendre ta main. Pour te suivre. Pour aller où tu voulais. Avec ta main dans la mienne, je serais même allé en enfer avec toi. Ta main grande et chaude. Tes doigts fins et agiles. Oui, j'aurais donné mon âme pour pouvoir te tenir la main.

Tu m'avais lancé un sourire contrit quand Aiolia s'était mis entre nous, pour prendre nos mains. Tu t'excusais silencieusement pour son comportement. Egal à lui-même, Aiolia était très actif. Il sautait sur place, se servant de nos mains, comme d'une balançoire.

Il était pressé d'être en ville. Il trépignait, les joues rosies, et il tirait pour nous faire accélérer le pas. Il t'avait convaincu de l'emmener fêter Halloween en bas. C'était une fête païenne à mes yeux mais pour toi…

C'était juste une excuse pour sortir. Pour découvrir de nouvelles choses. Pour voir le monde.

Halloween était une fête nouvelle pour moi. Elle parlait des morts. La tradition voulait que l'on aille sonner chez les gens pour réclamer des bonbons. C'était vraiment bizarre. Quelle étrange façon de fêter ses morts…

Mais toi, tu t'en étais fiché. Tout comme Aiolia. Tu voulais juste t'amuser. Et je me demandais encore pourquoi tu m'avais demandé de venir. Je n'étais pas le meilleur des compagnons pour faire la fête. Je ne faisais jamais la fête. J'étais trop sérieux pour cela.

Alors que toi…tu n'avais que faire de ce que les autres pouvaient penser de toi…moi, j'avais une peur bleue des ragots. Je ne voulais pas être une victime. Je ne voulais pas que l'on parle de moi en mal. J'étais un garçon, doux, bon, gentil et intelligent.

Sage.

Trop sage.

Peut-être que tu m'avais demandé de t'accompagner pour voir une autre facette de mon visage. Tu voulais voir si je savais m'amuser. Moi-même, je n'en étais pas certain. Je ne me sentais vraiment pas bien en repensant à ton idée.

Cela m'avait glacé les sangs !

_**"Allez viens, Saga ! On va bien s'amuser ! Je te le promets" **_

J'avais détourné le regard, faisant la moue. Machinalement, j'avais passé mes bras autour de moi, pour me protéger. Cela ne m'intéressait vraiment pas. Je voulais rester dans mon temple, à lire, comme tous les soirs. C'était mon habitude. Mon paradis mais…

Mais n'étais-tu pas mon paradis ? Mon véritable paradis…

Tu m'avais caressé la joue du revers de ta douce main, m'invitant à te regarder. Ton regard était doux, rassurant et chaleureux. Puis, tu m'avais souri et là, j'avais su que je devais t'accompagner. Tu voulais de moi. J'étais obligé de venir. De te suivre.

J'étais donc parti avec toi et ton jeune frère pour la ville. Kanon avait fait la tête en voyant cela mais je m'en fichais. Parce que je serais avec toi. Presque seul avec toi mais avec toi… c'était l'essentiel. Te voir m'avait réchauffé le cœur.

Pourquoi avais-je tant hésité à sortir avec toi ?

De quoi avais-je eu si peur ?

Je me sentais tellement bien en ta compagnie. Tu étais mon soleil. Mon paradis. Avec toi, je me sentais pousser des ailes, même si, ma timidité était toujours bien présente. Je ne pouvais cacher certains de mes rougissements quand tu étais trop près de moi.

Quand tu me touchais…

Et là sur le chemin, je me sentais partagé. Je souriais bêtement quand tu me parlais, l'esprit ailleurs et je détournais les yeux dès tu cessais de parler pour me fixer. J'aimais cela et je le détestais en même temps.

J'étais tout troublé à l'intérieur. Je ne pouvais plus réfléchir correctement. Tout se brouillait dans ma tête. Et cela n'était pas bon pour moi. Moi, j'étais un maitre du contrôle. J'étais et je devais être parfait…et toi…

**"YOUHOU !"**

Le cri d'Aiolia me tira de mes rêveries comme nous étions arrivés en ville. Il me lâcha la main, courant pour parcourir les derniers mètres, en soulevant bien sa longue robe. L'étrange fête avait une autre coutume bien particulière.

Les enfants devaient se déguiser. Si leur costume était réussi, ils étaient récompensés par une sucrerie. C'était un troc absurde. Encore plus que celui de punir les personnes qui refusaient de 'payer le tribut', en leur faisant des farces.

Le Grand Pope avait puni Death Mask et Shura en les empêchant de sortir s'amuser parce qu'ils avaient volé des œufs et du papier toilette pour embêter les habitants de la ville. C'était vraiment ridicule mais si habituel, venant d'eux.

Si un jour, je devenais le Grand Pope, j'allais avoir fort à faire avec ces deux-là. Cela me donnait une migraine carabinée rien qu'en y repensant…mais heureusement, je t'aurais Aiolos. Et toi, je le savais, tu ne me poseras jamais le moindre problème.

Tu étais le plus fidèle de tous.

Tu m'étais fidèle.

Tu étais le seul qui m'importait.

**"Aiolia, reviens ici !"** Je souris en entendant ta voix et tu soupiras avant de te lancer à sa poursuite. Toi aussi, tu t'étais déguisé en soldat grec. Tu étais beau comme un dieu. Tu étais un dieu. Tu rayonnais de puissance. Et cela me grisait…

Tu avais mis de hautes sandalettes, typiquement grecques. Les liens de cuir couraient le long de tes jambes nues et bronzées, mettant en valeur tes mollets musclés. En remontant légèrement les yeux, je pouvais apercevoir le bas de tes cuisses.

Tu avais enfilé une jupette en cuir assez courte, qui laissait deviner les courbes de tes fe- euh non, je ne devais pas regarder cela. Mes yeux remontèrent un peu plus haut pour éviter que mes pensées ne deviennent trop impures pour moi.

Tu avais passé une ceinture tressée autour de ta taille solide, signalant ainsi tes hanches. Je me demandais si mes mains étaient faites pour se lover contre elles, pour les tenir, pour les masser et pour les caresser du bout des doigts.

Pourrais-je un jour emboîter mes mains sur tes hanches pour voir si nous étions vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre ?

Plus haut, tu portais un débardeur en cuir marron, extrêmement moulant pour souligner ton torse juvénile mais musclé. Pourquoi me faisais-tu cela, Aiolos ? Pourquoi étais-tu si beau et si désirable ? Pourquoi me torturais-tu de la sorte, ô mon héros grec ?

Ta tenue de soldat t'allait à la perfection. J'avais du mal à ne pas te fixer avec de grands yeux alors que nous marchions. Et encore plus, quand tu t'étais mis à courir après ton frère. Tu m'avais montré ton dos, et bien plus, parce que ta jupette était trop courte.

J'allais m'évanouir avant d'avoir fait un seul pas à l'intérieur de la ville. C'était lamentable.

Je ne pouvais me laisser aller. Je n'avais pas le droit d'avoir de pareilles pensées. Mais c'était si difficile. Ta peau bronzée, ton sourire étincelant, tes boucles brunes, tes yeux couleur chocolat et…ton bandeau rouge autour du front.

Lui aussi, il m'obsédait. J'aimerais bien le toucher, faire glisser la longue bande de tissu entre mon majeur et mon index. Je rêvais de savourer sa douceur, comme si il s'agissait de ta peau. J'avais envie de le frotter contre ma joue pour te sentir plus près de moi.

L'instant d'après, un autre sentiment m'envahit.

La peur.

Bêtement, j'avais fermé les yeux pour mieux te ressentir et tu en avais profité pour disparaître parmi la foule, à la recherche de ton frère. Je sentis la panique me submerger, noyant mes désirs de tendresse pour toi.

Je n'aimais pas quitter le Sanctuaire pour aller en ville. Je ne me sentais pas à ma place. J'étais mal à l'aise. Toute cette foule. Tous ses regards. Tous ses murmures. Cette ruche immense me donnait le tournis. Et là, c'était pire…

A cause de la fête, il y avait beaucoup d'animation. Bien plus que d'habitude. Les gens riaient, se pressaient, se chamaillaient et s'amusaient. Les jeunes portaient des costumes étranges et effrayants. J'étais face à eux. Et j'étais terrifié.

Moi, Saga, le chevalier d'or du Gémeaux, j'avais peur !

Tu étais mon phare, Aiolos. Tu étais mon guide. Et maintenant, je ne te voyais plus, toi et ta lumière divine pour éclairer mon chemin. La foule t'avait noyé sous ses flots et je commençais à chavirer, me demandant ce que je devais faire.

Il serait plus sage de retourner au Sanctuaire. J'y serais en sécurité et je pourrais t'attendre. Mais en même temps, tu allais t'inquiéter et te demander ce qui m'était arrivé. Je ne voulais pas te faire cela. J'allais gâcher ta sortie.

Et puis…

Je ne pourrais supporter cette attente. Tu avais été si près de moi et je n'avais même pas pu te toucher.

Non !

Il fallait que je te retrouve !

Je fermais les yeux, passant mes bras autour de moi pour me protéger comme des gens me bousculaient. Peu importait. J'étais en train de me concentrer sur toi et sur ton énergie bien particulière. Au fur et à mesure, le bruit s'effaça et tout fut noir autour de moi.

Là !

Dans l'obscurité, je t'avais aperçu. Cela ne pouvait être que toi. Cette lumière aveuglante et cette chaleur réconfortante. Oui, je te voyais bien, Aiolos. Mon soleil. Mon phare. Tu m'appelais doucement, me réclamant. Je le sentais !

J'ouvris les yeux et je fendis la foule, suivant ton énergie particulière. Je vis ton bandeau rouge voler. Puis ton dos fort. Je me précipitais vers toi et je me blottis contre ton dos, passant mes bras autour de toi pour te serrer.

**"Ow ! Doucement, Saga ! Tu vas m'étouffer !"** Tu avais ri et tu avais gentiment tapoté mon bras comme pour me rappeler sur terre. Embarrassé par ma réaction, j'avais vivement reculé et mon regard s'attarda sur une boutique.

**"Désolé…"** avais-je murmuré, me sentait si faible tout à coup**. "Est-ce que tu as retrouvé Aiolia ?"** avais-je demandé, embrayant sur un autre sujet. Je ne voulais pas m'étendre sur mon geste mal placé. Je n'aurais vraiment pas du te prendre ainsi dans mes bras.

**"Ouais, il est là-bas…"** Tu avais pointé une maison au loin et j'avais aperçu la petite tête blonde. **"Il est en train de collecter des tonnes de bonbons dans sa robe. Apparemment, il fait un tabac auprès des gens…"**

Normal. Il était mignon. Mais pas autant que toi.

Et là, je me remis à sourire niaisement en y repensant. Tu fis un pas en avant pour rejoindre ton frère et je tendis le bras, attrapant le bas de ton débardeur pour m'accrocher à toi. Je ne voulais plus te perdre.

Tu ne me repoussas pas, bien au contraire et tu me pris la main.

Comme ça.

Tranquille.

Devant tout le monde.

Tu avais pris ma main !

Je me raidis légèrement sous la prise, ne m'attendant pas à une pareille chose. J'avais beau te connaître depuis des années, tu ne cessais jamais de me surprendre. Et tu le faisais toujours de la meilleure des façons.

Je rougis discrètement, tournant la tête sur le côté pour que tu ne remarques rien, et je te suivis docilement. J'avais vraiment perdu toute volonté. Te sentir si proche. Ta main sur la mienne. Douce et puissante. J'avais envie de m'évanouir.

Mes jambes étaient devenues subitement toutes faibles, comme si tu avais aspiré mes forces vitales. Etais-tu en train de te nourrir de moi ? Il suffisait de me le demander, tu sais…je t'aurais tout donné. Je t'aurais offert tout ce que tu désirais.

Mon corps.

Mon cœur.

Mon âme.

Après cela, mon cerveau cessa de fonctionner correctement et je ne me rappelais plus de ce qui était arrivé par la suite. Je ne me souvenais plus avoir marché dans la ville, surveillant Aiolia qui sonnait chez les gens pour des bonbons.

Il y avait juste toi. Ta main dans la mienne.

L'esprit embrumé par cette vision enchanteresse, ton contact doux et ta présence enivrante, je t'avais suivi sans volonté vers le Sanctuaire. Je sentais que la soirée touchait à sa fin et je n'y pouvais rien. J'aurais tant voulu rester avec toi mais…

Tu ne semblais pas en avoir autant envie que moi…

Mais comme à ton habitude, tu m'avais surpris. Le rythme de nos pas, en écho, avait diminué et j'avais vu Aiolia s'éloigner de plus en plus. Je l'avais vu monter les marches du temple de Bélier pour rentrer et puis…

Le sanctuaire avait disparu de ma vue comme tu m'avais brusquement tiré, m'emmenant loin d'ici, à travers les bois et les champs. Je m'étais tourné vers toi, bouche bée, comme je ne comprenais pas ton geste, et tu m'avais simplement souri.

J'avais alors fermé la bouche pour rougir et j'avais vite regardé ailleurs. La main sur ma poitrine, je t'avais suivi alors que tu courrais gracieusement dans les herbes hautes. Tu bondissais, agile comme un cabri.

Et moi, j'essayais de suivre la cadence. Où m'emmenais-tu, Aiolos ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Il était tard. Nous devrions rentrer au plus vite au Sanctuaire. Nous étions juste derrière Aiolia. Il allait vouloir nous rechercher…donner l'alerte !

Mais toi, tu t'en moquais.

Tu n'avais peur de rien. Tu ne craignais pas de te brûler les ailes. Bien, au contraire. Tu étais un esprit libre et léger. Indomptable. Tu étais comme le vent. Tu pouvais être doux comme la bise. Comme tu pouvais être violent comme la tempête.

Seulement au combat.

Pour te protéger.

Pour me protéger.

Pour nous sauver.

Je devrais vraiment prendre exemple plus souvent sur toi. Moi, je ne pouvais me permettre d'être ainsi, comme toi. Un cheval fougueux. J'étais calme et mesuré. Jamais spontané. J'étais un petit poney domestiqué.

Néanmoins, je continuais de te suivre et j'irai jusqu'au bout du monde, si c'était ce que tu voulais. Tant que je tenais ta main, je ne risquais rien. Je m'accrochais à toi, comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Ne m'abandonne pas, Aiolos !

La course prit finalement fin et nous étions au bord d'une falaise. La mer gémissait faiblement en venant taper contre le mur de pierre, qui l'empêchait fermement de s'étendre un peu plus. L'endroit était beau, paisible et tu étais là. Avec moi. Seul.

Enfin…

Le ciel étoilé nous observait silencieusement...

**"C'est beau, hein ?"** m'avais-tu demandé fièrement, un grand sourire sur les lèvres**. "Tu dois te sentir bien mieux ici, non ?"** Ton visage se fit plus sérieux. **"Je suis désolé. Je sais que tu détestes aller en ville mais je m'étais dit, que ça passerait mieux, si j'étais là…"**

**"Oui…c'est beau…Tu as le chic pour trouver ce genre d'endroit…"** J'étais encore en train de fondre…**"Et je me sens si bien ici, avec toi…" **avais-je avoué, bien embarrassé par mes paroles. Elles étaient sorties sans que je puisse les retenir.

Ainsi, tu avais remarqué cela ?

Ma réticence du départ ?

Mon malaise dès que j'étais entré dans la ville ?

Ma panique quand je t'avais perdu dans la foule ?

**"Je vois…"** Tu avais attrapé mon visage entre tes mains. **"Mais là, n'est-ce pas encore mieux ? Nous sommes vraiment seuls ici…loin des gens et de la ville. Personne ne viendra nous ennuyer, Saga…"** Tu approchas ton visage du mien et je cessais de respirer.

Tes grandes mains douces sur ma peau m'avaient fait rougir. Et j'eus très chaud. Tu étais si proche de moi. Et en même temps…je frissonnais d'appréhension. Puis, je le vis dans tes yeux comme tu me fixais. Ton…amour ?

Ou étais-je en train d'halluciner ?

Ou alors tes yeux reflétaient ce qu'il y avait dans mon propre regard ?

**"Saga…" **Tu avais soufflé mon prénom, tout contre mes lèvres. J'avais senti ton souffle chaud et sucré sur ma peau. Je tremblais un peu plus comme je levais les mains, capturant tes poignets entre mes doigts.

**"Aiolos…Pourquoi m'as-tu emmené ici ?"** avais-je demandé, en résistant à l'envie de m'abandonner à mes pulsions primaires. J'étais fou de toi mais toi ? Tu ne m'avais rien montré. J'étais dans le noir total. Je ne voulais pas que tu me rejettes si je me dévoilais…

Je ne voulais pas entendre le refus dans ta voix.

**"Hmm…je n'ai pas vraiment envie de te répondre, comme cela me parait si évident… mais je veux bien te donner un indice pour te mettre sur la voie…"** Tu me lanças un clin d'œil charmeur avant de presser tes lèvres contre les miennes.

Je restais sans voix. Figé.

Incrédule, je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait…

Etait-ce réel ? Est-ce que tu m'embrassais vraiment ?

**"Aiolos…"** murmurais-je contre tes douces et chaudes lèvres. J'étais surpris et mon cœur avait du cesser de battre sur le coup de l'émotion. Mais en même temps, j'étais heureux. Parce que finalement, tu m'avais embrassé.

J'en avais rêvé depuis toujours.

Toi. Moi. Ensemble.

Je répondis à ton avance en me pressant à mon tour. Oh oui, Aiolos. C'était évident. Quel idiot j'étais. Tu m'avais emmené ici, loin du Sanctuaire, pour me libérer. Pour que j'oublie ma sagesse qui me muselait depuis toujours.

Qui nous empêchait d'être heureux.

Tu étais vraiment un génie.

Ici, personne ne serait en courant de mes envies les plus secrètes. Sauf toi !

Mais toi, tu en avais envie ! Tu voulais les voir ! Tu voulais me sentir exister réellement !

Tu voulais me sentir enfin vibrer. Tu voulais que je m'extériorise complètement. Que je fasse disparaitre ma timidité !

Oh, Aiolos, fais-moi me sentir humain ! Je ne veux pas être un chevalier d'or ce soir…je ne veux pas servir la déesse ce soir…Je veux TE servir ! Ton esclave ! Toi, mon Dieu !

Tes mains s'égarèrent dans mes cheveux, tes longs doigts fins lissant mes boucles rebelles.

Mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de ta nuque, te pressant contre moi. Je ne voulais pas que tu me quittes. Je ne voulais pas que cela cesse. Je voulais te sentir. Partout. Sur moi. En moi. Ne plus faire qu'un avec toi, mon amour…

Je pouvais sentir ton corps se lover contre le mien, mon adorable petit soldat grec !

Je sentis mes jambes faiblir quand tu approfondis le baiser. Ta langue me pénétrant. La sensation me fit tourner la tête et je m'abandonnais. Littéralement. Tes bras puissants m'entourèrent, m'empêchant de tomber durement sur le sol.

A la place, j'atterris sur un nuage, dans les bras d'un ange.

L'herbe était un peu humide sur ma peau mais je m'en moquais. Je n'avais pas froid ! J'étais en train de m'enflammer, comme je prenais pleinement conscience de ce qui m'arrivait. Oh oui, là, je n'étais plus du tout dans le brouillard.

Les yeux ouverts, je me noyais dans tes yeux, rappelant le chocolat. Tu étais là, au-dessus de moi, me couvrant de ton corps fin et musclé. Tes bras autour de moi, comme pour m'empêcher de fuir.

Oh rassure-toi mon Aiolos. Je ne compte pas fuir. Pas ce soir !

Je m'accrochais désespérément à toi, mes ongles s'enfonçant dans ton dos, comme mon corps s'agitait sous le tien, au gré des caresses de ta langue dans ma bouche. Je poussais des petits gémissements, quémandant davantage de toi.

Tu t'exécutas sans te faire prier une seconde fois et ta bouche abandonna la mienne pour venir marquer mon cou. Ma peau était fine et extrêmement sensible à cet endroit et tes lèvres me firent pleurnicher, me faisant tirer sur des boucles brunes.

Tes mains d'artistes, si douces et belles, s'activèrent subitement pour défaire la broche dorée qui tenait ma toge fermée. Tu tiras sur le tissu lourd, dénudant une épaule et tu lui fis l'honneur de la baptiser avec ta bouche.

Ta bouche était partout sur moi. Tes mains aussi. Les étoiles tournoyaient follement devant mes yeux, brillant comme je fixais le ciel, sentant mon cosmos s'enflammer chaudement pour nous envelopper dans une bulle de plaisir.

**"Aiolos !"** Je couinais, tenant bien tes épaules et ton cosmos prit possession du mien, se mêlant pour ne faire plus qu'un. Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang alors que ta bouche dévorait mon torse.

Je sentais tes lèvres sur mon cœur, ta langue humidifiant une perle de chair bien sensible, tétant avec soif et tes doigts pincer l'autre, me donnant ainsi le tournis. Je ne savais plus à quel saint me vouer. Chaud et humide. Douloureux et dur.

Ta langue abandonna mon cœur qui battait la chamade pour glisser plus bas, laissant une brûlante trainée de salive sur moi avant de disparaitre dans mon nombril. Je poussais un cri, griffant tes épaules rondes, comme je m'arquais sous toi.

Je t'entendis glousser, ton souffle chaud sur la peau fine et humide de mon nombril et je m'agitais, sentant mon ventre se contracter sous la sensation. Tu me donnas plusieurs coups de langue, tel un chaton lapant le lait dans son bol.

**"Hnh ! Aio…los…"** J'en avais les larmes aux yeux tant c'était bon. **"Plus bas…"** Je m'entendis le supplier avec une voix rauque. Je voulais désespérément qu'il s'occupe de…j'écartais subitement les cuisses sous lui, m'offrant à lui. Le guidant. L'invitant. **"S'il te plaît…"**

Tu relevas le bas de ma toge et je frissonnais en sentant le froid sur mes cuisses. J'ouvris les yeux pour te fixer. Tu captas mon regard et tu souris pour me rassurer avant de te pencher en avant pour m'embrasser tendrement.

Je capturais ta nuque entre mes bras, venant capturer ta langue avec envie. Je voulais que tu agisses vite. C'était urgent. Oh oui ! Dépêche-toi ! Occupe-toi de moi ! Touche-moi à cet endroit ! Possède-le ! Achève-moi ! Vite !

**"Hnh ah !"** Je tremblais furieusement alors que je sentais l'extrémité de tes doigts, caresser la peau fine entre mes cuisses, sans la toucher vraiment. Tu te contentais de cercler la zone et cela était en train de me rendre fou. **"Aiolos ! Touche-moi vraiment !"**

Tu te mis à rire.** "Te voilà bien empressé, Saga…" **C'était assez rare pour être noté. Je me sentis rougir mais cela ne devait pas se voir comme je savais que mes joues étaient déjà bien cramoisies par mon excitation pour toi.

**"Aiolos…je te veux…s'il te plait…"** t'implorais-je en prenant ta main dans la mienne, te guidant pour me prendre en main. **"Aaah oui !"** Tu accédas finalement à ma requête, refermant tes doigts autour de moi et je vis déjà des étoiles. **"Par Athéna !"**

La sensation me bouleversa, me faisant vibrer de la tête aux pieds. Je sentais la peau douce de ta grande main sur la partie la plus sensible de mon anatomie et, te sentir aussi intime avec moi, cela me fit pleurer de plaisir.

**"Aio…iolos…"** C'était bon. Vraiment bon ! Trop bon même ! Et cela ne faisait que commencer. Tu ne t'arrêtas pas là, en si bon chemin, au contraire. Ta main bougea sur moi, montant et descendant sur la preuve flagrante de mon désir pour toi.

**"Ca te plait ?"** me demandas-tu. N'était-ce pas évident ? Je te fixais de mes yeux brillants et larmoyants, les joues rosies et la voix tremblante. Comment ne pouvais-je pas aimer ton contact sur moi ? **"Tu en veux…plus ?"**

**"Je te veux, Aiolos…" **répétais-je en relevant les jambes, écartant bien les cuisses sous toi. **"Je veux te sentir…tout entier…"** Mes mains s'égarèrent sur ton torse solide, cherchant à le libérer du tissu moulant qui te mettait si bien en valeur.

**"Moi aussi…"** Tu souris et tu enlevas le haut, te couchant sur moi, torse contre torse, peau contre peau. Tu m'embrassas un moment, tout en bougeant. Je te savais adroit mais là, tu dépassais toutes mes espérances.

Tu venais de faire glisser ta jupe en cuir, pour te mettre entièrement nu. Je me tendis, rougissant en te sentant sur moi. Tu te redressas et tu me fixas un long moment, ta main caressant mon front et mes cheveux.

Je me mis à haleter, encore plus excité par le contact nu. Ton bassin contre le mien. Désir contre désir. Il m'était maintenant évident que tu me désirais, autant que moi je te désirais. Cela ne faisait plus un pli.

Moi qui avais toujours cru que tu me rejetterais…me voilà rassuré. Tu me voulais !

Bien vite, tu te frottas à moi, faisant glisser ta flèche divine contre mon bas-ventre. Tu allais m'achever avec tes mouvements. Je me tendis un peu, surpris par la douceur de ta peau et, en même temps…tu étais si dur !

Je m'accrochais à tes épaules, te fixant difficilement comme mes yeux étaient si lourds. Je relevais les jambes, prenant appui sur le sol humide, et je me mis à bouger, ondulant sous toi pour une meilleure friction.

Tu poussas un petit cri de surprise et tes mouvements se firent plus saccadés comme si tu t'étais mis à courir un sprint. **"Aiolos ! Aaaarrête !" **Je serrais les cuisses autour de toi pour t'empêcher de bouger. Je ne voulais pas que cela se finisse ainsi.

**"Saga ?"** Tu stoppas, déstabilisé par ma demande.** "Tu veux que j'arrête ?" **Je sentis ta déception et je me sentis gêné, subitement. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce que j'avais voulu dire. Surtout quand tu te redressas, me privant de ton contact. **"Je pensais que ça te-"**

**"Je veux…que tu viennes en moi…"** murmurais-je à voix basse, ayant presque peur de ma propre requête. Je ne voulais pas te choquer. Peut-être que j'en voulais trop. Que ce n'était pas bien. Je n'aurais peut-être pas du t'arrêter alors que tu-

**"Oh !"** Tu me regardas avec de grands yeux, surpris. Puis, tu souris, déposant un baiser au coin de mes lèvres. **"Tu m'as fait peur. J'ai cru que je t'avais choqué et que tu voulais que je m'en aille" **Tu caressas mes cuisses avec langueur. **"Je ne pensais pas que tu en voudrais autant…"**

**"Est-ce que c'est mal ?"** demandais-je inquiet. **"Ca te fait peur ?"** Je me mis à trembler. Tu étais en train de me rejeter. Tu n'avais plus envie de moi. Je devrais me lever, m'habiller et rentrer au sanctuaire au plus vite au lieu de –

**"Non…Bien sûr que non, Saga…"** Ton sourire me rassura et me convainquit que mon idée était des plus stupides. Je ne devais pas fuir. Mais rester pour ma mise à mort. Parce que c'était ce que tu allais me faire. Planter ta flèche en plein dans mon mille**. "Au contraire…"**

Je relevais alors les jambes, ramenant mes genoux vers moi, m'offrant ainsi à toi. Je ne pouvais plus rien te cacher ainsi. J'étais à découvert. Une cible nue sur un arbre. Il n'y avait rien pour te gêner et t'empêcher de bander, viser et frapper !

Tu me regardas un instant, pensif. **"Je ne peux pas faire ça, comme ça, Saga. Je vais te faire mal…"** m'avais-tu dit, gêné. Tu tapotas ton menton avec tes doigts, cherchant une solution à ce problème qui n'avait pas lieu d'être.

**"Ce n'est pas grave, Aiolos…"** Je n'avais pas peur d'avoir mal. Je savais que tu ne me ferais pas mal. C'était impossible. Venant de toi, ce n'était pas possible. Jamais tu ne me ferais souffrir. Je le savais. Je le sentais au fond de moi. **"Viens…viens lentement…mais viens…"**

**"D'accord…"** Je sentais que cela ne te plaisait pas vraiment mais tu m'obéis docilement parce qu'au final, tu en avais vraiment envie. Tout autant que moi. Et puis, je n'aurais pas mal. Si tu y allais doucement, tout devrait bien aller. C'était évident, logique et imparable !

Je souris largement. J'allais enfin avoir ce que je voulais depuis toujours. Tu te glissas bien entre mes cuisses et tu te pressas contre moi. Je sentis quelque chose de dur contre mon intimité. Ce sanctuaire que personne n'avait encore pénétré et consacré.

Il est tout à toi, Aiolos ! Baptise-moi de ton essence divine !

Tu y allas doucement, comme je m'y attendais. Tu testas l'entrée à plusieurs reprises, y allant plus profondément pour la convaincre que tu allais entrer, qu'elle soit d'accord ou non. Je te regardais faire, fasciné. Tu étais si concentré.

**"Ah !"** Je me tendis un peu, poussant un petit cri comme je sentais une soudaine brûlure. Tu venais de faire tes premiers pas dans mon sanctuaire vierge et, même si tu avais patiemment essuyé tes pieds sur le tapis de l'entrée, cela ne se fit pas sans mal.

Je plantais mes ongles dans ta peau, tenant fermement tes bras. J'avais mal. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer et à réfléchir. Tu t'étais arrêté et tu voulus même reculer mais je serrais les cuisses autour de toi, pour t'en empêcher.

**"Ne me quitte pas !"** demandais-je, des larmes dans les yeux. Tu restas figé un instant. Je voyais que tu souffrais de me faire mal mais c'était de toute façon obligé. Cela faisait partie du rite de passage.

Le sang devait couler !

**"Je ne compte pas te quitter, Saga…"** soufflas-tu en souriant pour me rassurer et tu t'approchas de moi, perdant une main dans mes cheveux longs. J'aimais sentir tes doigts dans mes boucles. C'était rassurant.

Je passais alors mes bras autour de ton cou, t'attirant contre moi. Tu nichas ton visage dans mon cou et tu te mis à me parler. A chuchoter pour me calmer. Le flot de tes mots était lent et calme, comme la mer…

Je laissais tes paroles me noyer dans un océan de douceur alors que tu reprenais ta marche, cherchant à visiter les moindres recoins de mon sanctuaire. Au bout d'un moment, ce fut le silence et j'ouvris les yeux comme je te sentais pleinement.

Tu étais là. Complètement en moi. Je te tenais bien. Je ne voulais plus te lâcher.

Néanmoins, c'était bizarre. Même si c'était toi, tu demeurais un intrus pour mon corps. Cette énorme chose, coincée en moi et que mon corps essayait d'étouffer, pour la détruire. Et cette douleur lancinante, pulsante qui me faisait bien sentir que tu étais là.

Tu te redressas légèrement pour presser tes lèvres contre les miennes. Cela me soulagea légèrement et je souris, répondant à ton baiser. Pour l'instant, tu ne bougeas pas. Tu n'avais pas à bouger. Nous étions si bien là.

Allongés l'un contre l'autre. Au bord de la falaise. Sous le ciel étoilé. Toi en moi. Nous ne faisions plus qu'un. Nous étions une seule et même personne. Mais seulement physiquement. Il manquait encore quelque chose. Nos âmes devaient brûler ensemble !

**"Aiolos…"** appelais-je faiblement contre tes lèvres. Je te fixais de mon regard enflammé. J'avais envie de plus. J'en avais vraiment besoin. Je te voulais entièrement. Corps et âme. Je voulais tout te donner. M'offrir à toi, dieu archer !

Tu ne te fis pas prier pour accéder à ma requête et tu te mis en branle, ondulant souplement entre mes cuisses. Les premiers mouvements me blessèrent comme tout à l'heure. C'était douloureux et cela me brûlait, tirait…

Je m'accrochais à toi, pleurnichant silencieusement. Je ne voulais pas que tu t'arrêtes. Ta voix divine se fit entendre de nouveau et, telle une berceuse, je fermais les yeux, me détendant dans tes bras. Ta voix soulageait la douleur, la faisant disparaître.

La sensation évolua au fil de tes coups de reins. Bien vite, le plaisir m'envahit. J'avais chaud. Des papillons dans le ventre. C'était bon, délicieux et j'en voulais encore et toujours plus. Tu tenais bien mes cuisses, les écartant pour faciliter ton intrusion.

Ma voix rejoignit la tienne, se mêlant à tes gémissements comme tu n'étais plus capable de former des mots cohérents. Il n'y avait plus que le plaisir. Toi en moi. J'avais envie de pleurer quand tu t'éloignais mais tu revenais toujours, m'arrachant des gémissements.

Toujours plus vite et plus fort.

Et brusquement, tu bougeas, nous faisant changer de position. Je poussais un cri de surprise et de plaisir, sous le mouvement. D'archer, tu étais devenu ma monture, ô sagittarius. Mais ta flèche était toujours là, bien plantée en moi.

**"Aio…Aiolos !"** J'étais à califourchon sur toi et dans cette position, tu étais complètement en moi, me faisant déjà voir des étoiles. C'était vraiment trop bon. Haletant, je pris appui sur tes épaules et je bougeais, pour te dompter.

Je sentis tes mains sur mes hanches, me guidant alors que je venais m'empaler furieusement sur toi. Ma gorge me brûlait comme je criais à plein poumon. Tu bougeais sous moi, relevant les jambes et tu me pénétrais avec vigueur.

Les deux mouvements se rencontraient avec force. Deux plaques tectoniques qui se cognaient, l'une contre l'autre. Mon corps tremblait sous les vibrations et je me sentais prêt à exploser, tel un volcan en colère.

**"Aiolos…"** J'ouvris les yeux pour te fixer. Je voulais mémoriser ton visage comme tu prenais du plaisir et…**"Ah !" **Tes mains étaient en train de parcourir mon corps, caressant mon torse, mes fesses et mes cuisses…et puis tu…**"Aiolos !"**

Je sentais tes doigts se resserrer autour de moi. Tu étais prisonnier de mes entrailles et, à mon tour, je devenais ton captif. Le massage était en train d'avoir raison de moi et de ma volonté de poursuivre notre petit rodéo enflammé pour l'éternité !

Mon estomac explosa furieusement et je me sentis partir, des étoiles blanches devant les yeux. Un torrent de lave en fusion déchira mes entrailles et je m'écroulais sur toi, ne sachant plus qui j'étais et comment je m'appelais.

**"Saga…"** Ah oui, Saga c'était mon prénom. Ta voix résonna dans tout mon corps et je frissonnais, les yeux fermés contre toi. Je sentais ton cœur battre contre le mien et j'étais tellement bien que j'avais envie de dormir.

Tu passas tes bras autour de moi, caressant mon dos pour me réchauffer. Je poussais un petit gémissement de plaisir et je me pressais bien contre toi, me soudant à toi pour ne pas te quitter. J'étais toujours sur mon petit nuage et je ne voulais pas en descendre.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent. J'entendais la mer caresser la falaise et je sentais le vent souffler froidement sur ma peau. Je me moquais bien d'attraper la mort. J'étais dans tes bras. Je ne risquais rien du tout.

**"Saga…tu es glacé…il faut rentrer…"** Je ne voulais pas bouger. Mais toi, tu avais ton idée en tête et tu n'abandonnais jamais. Je poussais un petit grognement comme tu quittais l'écrin soyeux de mon corps.

**"Aiolos…non…"** demandais-je, me tenant bien à toi alors que tu te redressais, nous asseyant. Les yeux fermés, je m'accrochais à tes épaules. Je n'avais aucune envie de rentrer au sanctuaire. Je ne voulais plus me séparer de toi, mon amour.

**"Saga…je ne vais pas partir…"** m'assuras-tu en déposant un baiser dans mon cou. Tu bougeas, moi sur toi et je sentis quelque chose sur moi. C'était ma toge. Je fus dans l'obligation de me décoller de toi pour que tu puisses me la passer.

Je ne dis plus rien, me sentant abandonné. Je me levais, grimaçant de douleur comme mon corps me rappelait presque amèrement que l'instant d'avant, nous ne faisions plus qu'un. Et maintenant, nous étions séparés. Loin de l'autre. A quelques centimètres de distance.

Tu te rhabillas mais je ne te regardais plus. Je fixais l'horizon maritime, loupant le spectacle de ton corps musclé et en sueur. J'étais déjà en train de regretter mon acte. Qu'avais-je fait ? J'étais fou. Je ne pouvais pas me laisser aller de la sorte.

**"Saga…"** Ta voix. Encore. Tu passas un bras autour de mes épaules. Je fermais les yeux, frissonnant. **"Tu as mal ? Tu veux que je te porte ?" **me demandas-tu. Oui, j'avais mal. Mon corps avait mal. Mais pas seulement.

**"Non. Ça va…"** C'était un mensonge et alors ? Je me laissais faire comme tu nous ramenais au sanctuaire, l'un contre l'autre. Et pourtant, je sentais toujours cette soudaine distance. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Etait-ce à cause de mes regrets ?

Tu ne dis rien. Ton silence me faisait encore plus mal. Néanmoins, tu restas collé à moi, pendant toute la route. Et subitement, tu me portas dans tes bras comme tu voyais que je souffrais en montant les premières marches du temple du Bélier.

Gêné, je cachais mon visage contre toi et puis, je murmurais faiblement**. "Aiolos…reste avec moi, ce soir…"** Je l'avais dit de telle façon que tu pouvais toujours prétendre que je n'avais rien dit. Je ne le répéterais pas, tu sais…

**"C'était ce que je comptais faire…"** Ta réponse me surprit et je redressais la tête pour te regarder**. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Saga ? Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser après cela ? Bien au contraire, je ne vais plus te quitter !"**

Je ne savais plus quoi dire mais…je souris et je me blottis bien contre toi, déposant un baiser dans ton cou. Je me sentais bien de nouveau. J'étais vraiment un idiot. Jamais, tu ne m'abandonnerais. Maintenant, tu faisais vraiment partie de moi.

Silencieusement, tu entras dans mon temple et tu m'emmenas dans ma chambre, guidé par mes soins. Mon lit était petit, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Bien au contraire. Nous étions obligés de nous toucher, d'être collés.

Je dormis bien cette nuit. Nu contre toi. Dans tes bras. Ce fut ma nuit préférée.

Et ma matinée préférée vu que tu m'avais réveillé de bonne humeur en disant simplement :

**"Saga…je peux manger ton candy ?"**


End file.
